


songs of another world

by sageandfoolishwisdom



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game), Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageandfoolishwisdom/pseuds/sageandfoolishwisdom
Summary: Various poems within the world of Ni No Kuni(mostly written when I was bored in class, so this'll update whenever I come up with more)





	1. Pieces of a Broken Puzzle

The president of a burning world  
He tries to mend the rifts  
Nothing helps  
They tear more with each passing day  
Larger and bloodier  
War looms

Until 

He meets his fiery end  
Leaving his world to ash and ruin  
But something saves him  
Whispers in his mind  
“Live on”  
And he does

A scared child  
Left alone  
This, he can do

***

All alone  
Mother dead, father dead  
Betrayed  
A mysterious stranger sent to save him  
Running, hiding, fighting

Dear Nella, help me please  
Save me

And she does  
Giving him life at the expense of his own  
A dying wish, a promise

We will right this wrong  
And all the others  
No more will children have to suffer  
No more hurt, no more war

We need a kingdom

***

She is brave, she is wild  
Daughter of the skies  
She will protect her people

A people who, while touched by hardship  
Live with joy  
They are fierce, just like her  
Toughened by the world  
But they can laugh just as much as they fight

Flying through the canyons  
Soaring on mechanical wings  
Over a sea of wind-worn stone  
Golden orange and blushing peach  
The cries of the monsters echoing off the walls

Intruders must be judged  
But fairly  
Send them to the boss

***

Strength and might  
Cloudsnake, a name he bears with pride  
Leader of his people  
They are his to protect

But he is not a monster  
And he cares for his daughter  
His daughter or his people  
Lives balanced on his choice  
Lives will be lost either way

Take a third option  
The strangers offer him a way out  
Help for safety  
A fair deal

***

A kingdom adrift  
Tethered to its laws  
Lives saved by the sacrifice  
His queen  
Wasting away in a cold palace  
Heart locked away

He does his best to help  
Let the people view him as the menace  
She must be protected

Ever watching  
The eyes follow

The cycle repeats  
Again and again and again  
Until it is  
interrupted  
Strange, visitors

***

Breakneck pace don’t stop endless work can’t stop  
The machine must run

Who is this man?  
Where is the one she knew?  
Her best friend  
Her savior in the depths of despair  
What happened to him?  
Why did he change?

She remembers the laughter  
And the tears  
The sweat and blood they put into this place  
What for?

He doesn't care anymore  
She will fix this  
It’s her job, after all

***

He lost her / She lost him  
Punished by the gods for his love / Punished for her foolishness  
Punished with an eternal life. / She created a monster out of love  
Without his love, his people / She locked it and her away forever  
The world will burn to save her / But he will burn the world for her  
Nothing can stop him / She will stop him


	2. The Queen of the Stars

A thriving country   
Cities of gleaming white stone  
Shining light  
Shining bright  
The envy of the world  
A haven for magic

A wise and just king  
Great and powerful  
Wise and kind  
An innocent young daughter

But 

All good things must end someday

He dies

Daughter left alone  
Her name taken  
Formality her prison  
Her tower her sanctuary  
Her only companion a bird  
Her tutor, her guide, has left

A council shepards  
Corruption undermines  
Poisoning their thoughts and hers in turn

She finds a book  
Power in its pages  
Death hidden in the promise of beauty

Her advisers misguide her  
Seeking only their own gain

She turns to the book  
She can help everyone  
She can help  
She can  
She 

She casts the spell

Manna   
Ash falling from the sky

Power is hers, yes  
But at what cost?

She has not brought peace  
Only death  
Death and undeath  
The living brought down, the dead brought up  
They destroy themselves

She hides  
All alone the only one she’s alone

It’s her fault

But she lives on  
And on  
And on  
And on  
And on  
And on  
Endless, horrible life

Her tower is now her prison  
High above the clouds  
Far below, the world turns  
She is frozen

One thousand  
Two thousand  
Five, ten  
The millennia pass like a dream  
No  
Like a nightmare

She hates, it’s all she remembers  
Her soul splits  
Hope, gone  
Love, gone  
Compassion, gone

She is the White Witch and she rules

…  
…  
…

A boy falls

…  
…  
…

A boy rises

…  
…  
…

She is saved


	3. The Story of the World

So this is the child who will save our world  
She says  
All compassion lost in the passage of time  
And the world changes

A green-haired child weeps, she couldn't save her  
A jaded man dies a little more inside  
A boy cries for his mother  
A doll wakes to the tears  
A girl hides inside herself  
A man steals worthless objects  
A prince builds armor around his soul

A spirit watches over them all  
he may be long dead, but he still has power

A mother dies, a father hates  
A king sleeps, a queen hungers  
A tree thinks, a volcano rumbles  
A queen breaks, a pirate loves

The world turns on  
Forever changed  
Broken, healing  
A story has been told   
Changing the world  
One heart at a time


	4. The Town of the Lost

Who wanders there, in the town of the lost?  
A town of broken hearts and of broken dreams  
Dreams of the glories of ages past  
That weren't truly so long ago  
But now seem to be gone forever

(The city has fallen, help us)

Who roams there, alone in the crowd?  
A crowd of silent stares and empty faces  
The cry of a child goes unheard  
Only to be shushed, for the queen would be most displeased

(If she heard, she doesn't hear us anymore)

What evil hides there, in the silent city?  
A queen of magic and of grace  
Her eyes flash red and the children cry  
They haven’t yet been blessed with the gift of the queen

(I don't want this gift, don't make me)

What walks there, hidden in human skin?  
Consuming hearts and souls alike  
Bereft of love  
Spreading its gift of safety and peace

(At what cost, this isn't peace)


	5. a house, a home, a dream

A house sits alone at the end of a lane  
Filled with the memories of laughter and song  
But now it is empty, silent, alone  
Only a memory, adrift in a dream

It has been so many things  
But it is always, most importantly, a home  
A home to a child, a savior  
A home to a mother, a sage

Secrets are imbedded in its very rafters  
And charms to protect  
All worn away now  
It has been so long

Its white walls and red-brown roof  
Its green floral wallpaper and wooden floors  
All unmarked, unchanged by the river of time

Does time even pass here?  
In this dreamland?

But now it is a refuge  
For those fleeing from nightmares  
From the terrors of the sleeping world  
Its child is long gone  
So now it will protect them all

And there sits a house, alone in a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when I started playing the latest dlc, I really wanted to write something, and when Oliver's house showed up I thought that it would be neat to write about, and here's the result!


End file.
